


Please Don't Worry

by LittlePeach27



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, digimon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePeach27/pseuds/LittlePeach27
Summary: When Ken is stressed about work, Miyako does her best to help him relax.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Inoue Miyako | Yolei Inoue
Kudos: 1





	Please Don't Worry

Ken Ichijouji was a detective and that was a very a difficult job. He knew it, his wife knew it and even their 3 children knew this. His wife seemed to be in a constant state of worry and panic over him. Every late night that he worked, she couldn't helped staying up to wait for him, sometimes falling asleep on the couch but waking up in their bed in his arms. She knew he was good at his job and that he did it because he loved helping people. She also knew that part of his reasoning for choosing this line of work was to atone himself for his past actions. None of that stopped his wife's worrying though. Lately he seemed to be more distant than usual. He had a habit of keeping things to himself so she secretly wondered what he was hiding.

"Ken?" The man jumped alert at the sound of his name. He had been staring at one page at the news paper for quite awhile now and Miyako noticed his hands were shaking a bit. 

"Are you okay?" She asked him with worry in her eyes. He simply smiled and stood up. 

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be? I should be heading to work." He took one last sip of coffee before standing up, putting on his jacket, shoes as he prepared to leave. 

"I love you." Miyako said as he opened the door. "Be safe." Ken turned and smiled at her. He cupped her face with his hands. 

"Hey, don't worry okay? I will never do anything that leaves you alone, my love." She leaned up and kissed him softly. 

"You better live by those words." She whispered to him. With that he left. After she got the kids up and ready for school and out the door, the baby fed and sleeping, She picked up the newspaper he had left on the table and scanned until she found what she was looking for. '5 more children found dead. Adult male possibly the culprit. Police have no leads.' Miyako knew that he had been working on a huge case for months but every time they got ahead this sicko slipped though their grasp. Miyako balled her hands into fists, crumbling the paper beneath her. She didn't even bother reading the entire article, she knew she it would just make it worse.

For the rest of the day she tried to get her mind off of it all. She cleaned until he house was spotless, took care of baby Kentarou's every need, and helped the kids with their homework when they got home. She began cooking dinner but, after a phone call from Ken, was informed it would be another late night. Her stomach was in knots. Sure, it was hard doing most of the parental duties but she didn't really mind that part. Her dream was to be a loving wife and mother, just like her own mom had always been. No. What kept her up with all night and made her feel so anxious that she could vomit was the unknown and the what ifs. 'What they never catch the guy? What if they DO catch him? What if he out smarts them? What if he pulls a gun-?' She forced herself to stop mid thought before she really became sick. She finished dinner, a home made stew, which was her specialty. She fed the kids and got them into bed. She made sure that a bowl of leftovers was ready for him when he got home just in case he was hungry. After trying to stay up, Miyako decided she needed to get some sleep.

At 2:30 am she was woken up by movement on the bed. She sat up to see Ken sitting on the edge of it. She breathed a sigh of relief. 

"You weren't kidding when you said you'd be late, huh?" She joked while putting on her glasses, but got no respond. "Is everything okay?" She asked. He released a heavy sigh and turned towards her. 

"Yeah. I'm fine! You worry too much!" There his fake smile. The one he put on so she didn't worry. 

"You really are so stubborn." Miyako stated. She got up walked around the bed until she was in front of him. She gently put her arms around his neck so that his face was buried in her chest. "You always keep your feeling bottled up. I wish you would let them out sometimes." She whispered. He sat there for a moment before wrapping his hands around her waist and clenching the fabric of her night shirt. Suddenly all the emotions he had been trying to suppress came flowing out. His body shook visibly as he clutched the fabric of her night shirt. She rubbed her fingers through his hair and made soothing "ssshhhh..." sounds as he sobbed in her chest. 

"I... I saw them. Those children... He did such horrible things. One of them was little Osamu's age! That bastard keeps getting away!" Miyako wiped the tears from his face. She pushed his chin up so that he would look her in the eyes. 

"You are an amazing cop. I have no doubt you can catch him. You are so much stronger then you give yourself credit for."

She leaned down and kissed him softly. He pulled her tighter towards him. The kiss grew more passionate the more time went on until they finally separated for breath. They stared at each other for a moment before Ken suddenly jumped up and began kissing her even more fervently, putting his hands on both sides of her face. Their tongues danced in each others mouths while helping each other strip down. He got his shirt off then pushed her hard against their bedroom wall and helped her out of her own clothes, throwing the top and pants across the room. He grabbed her shoulders pushed her face first onto the bed. Miyako found it ironic and funny. For someone so timid. sweet and shy during the day, Ken Ichijouji was an absolute animal in bed. She certainly didn't mind it though! He took off his pants and underwear, revealing his fully erect penis. "Put you ass up in the air." he commanded. She willingly complied. Ken roughly pulled her underwear to her knees and chuckled. "Look at how wet you are! Someone was horny." Miyako blushed deeply. 

"I was not!-" She said but was interrupted by a hard, loud slap on her ass. 

"Did I say you could talk yet? Save your voice for what's coming..." With that he put it in her. She moaned loudly as she felt his hard rod in her most sensitive area. He started thrusting, slowly but quickly gaining speed. Her moaning got louder the faster he went. 

"More! I want MORE!" She moaned lustfully. He pulled out of her and slid her panties down off of her legs. He threw them across the room and turned her over. She spread her legs more than willingly, her breasts heaving up and down as she breathed heavily. She gripped the covers as he positioned himself between her legs. He eased himself into her widened, wet vagina, making her eyes and mouth widen with pleasure. 

"it's so good! Please... Move inside me!" Miyako pleaded. Ken smirked down at her. 

"Oh? You want me to move?" He bucked his hips slowly. "Yes! More!" 

"More you say? Someone is being a bit NEEDY." He grunted and pulled her forward by the hips. He lifted her hips up and pinned her ankles by her head with her behind in the air. 

"Is this what you want?!" He asked huskily. He thrusted hard and fast into her. 

"YES. OH GOD MORE. MORE!" She screamed. 

"That's it!" He growled. "That's it baby! Take my cock in you!" Miyako panted in pure ecstasy. Her breasts bounced up and down as he thrusted hard in and out her. 

"I can't... I CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE. I'M GOING TO CUM. I'M GETTING CLOSE, KEN." His thrusts and grinds got even harder and faster. 

"Miyako!" Ken grunted. "I'm going to cum... Inside of you..." She nodded breathlessly. 

"Yes! Please!" He gave a few more hard thrusts before pulling her against him. Miyako wrapped her legs around his waist. She screamed in pleasure as his hot liquid poured inside of her womb. They both relaxed and after a few moments Ken pulled out her.

He fell back beside her and intertwined his fingers with hers. He laid there smiling at her while he tried to catch his breath. 'There it was.' She thought. 'His real smile.' The one still made her heart skip a beat, even all these years later. This was all she ever wanted. 

"Wow!" He finally said. "That was incredible!" Miyako giggled at him. 

"I'm glad you feel better." He smiled softly at her and rubbed her face gently. 

"Thank you, my love. Although I think you were a little bit loud." His wife blushed deeply. 

"Well, whose fault was that!?" He laughed loudly at that. 

"Sorry! You're just so cute when you get mad!" Miyako puffed her cheeks out in embarrassment. Kens face changed though. 

"I'm sorry, Miya." This surprised her. "Why? For what?" Ken sat up and sighed. 

"You do so much. You take care of the house and the kids but my job keeps me away... I just wish I could-" She jumped up and put a finger to his lips 

"Stop right there! You provide for us, you make sure we have everything we could ever need or want! Please, don't ever question your role or what you do. I could never have wished for a better husband and father for my children." He smiled sweetly at her and kissed her lips. 

"Thank you." He whispered. She knew she could never be happier than she is right now. With the love of her life. They both laid down and it didn't take long for them to fall into a deep, happy slumber in each others arms.

That morning, while Miyako and Ken were eating breakfast, Kens phone rang. 

"Hello? Oh, chief! What's going o- What? Really?! That's fantastic! I'll be there as soon as I can!" He hung and turned towards Miyako. 

"He turned himself in!" He proclaimed. 

"Really?!" Miyako asked in shock. He smiled and kissed her softly. 

"I'm going to be home for dinner tonight." He told her with a smile, which she happily returned. 

"We'll be looking forward to it." He kissed her again and left for work.


End file.
